lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Herulean Empire
---- The Herulean Empire 'was a large fascist totalitarian space empire founded on Planet Herul in the 1090s. It only lasted a decade, led by the Kayzur Jossomos, and was destroyed during [[the Herulean War|'the Herulean War]] (1100-01). After years of civil war between the Heruloids and Zsaleans, Planet Herul's two inhabitant races, the strong nationalist Heruloids won and absorbed the intelligent peaceful Zsaleans, forming the Herulean race. Led by the imperialist Kayzur, Jossomos, an empire was formed in 1091 with goals to expand based on fascism and a sense of racial superiority. Years of war ensued in which the empire grew exponentially, conquered and annexed galaxies, and formed strong alliances, notably with the Republic of Xoclovia. Soon it found its way to Earth, and shortly after was brought into a massive space war, between the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers and Fascist Alliance of United Forces, resulting in the empire's destruction (with the Herulean race). The war was among the largest in universal history,and had momentous effects on interdependence. Jazro was the ambassador of the empire, and the top-4 Razrs (generals) were Iskatyu, Jazro, Ammul, and Achnuk. It, at its highest, had a population and military population of 2,800,000,000,000 (virtually everyone was part of it). Overview History Planet Herul was located in the Kyra Galaxy. For thousands of years, Heruloids (blue slimy slug creatures but very strong and durable, with toxic goo), the ancient cousins of the Zsaleans (gray physical humanoids with big brains), were banished and forced underground by the Zsaleans because of their violent, imperialistic behavior. Meanwhile, Zsaleans had their own empires, culture and society, notably scientific and technological advancement. The two races were in constant conflict and struggle. The Heruloids eventually got tired of their treatment and organized, and amassed great power, under the great leadership of Jossomos. From 1079 to 1091, they busted out and engaged in a great slimy civil war with the Zsaleans--the Heruloid-Zsalean Civil War. They successfully overpowered them and merged with them by infecting them with goo, breeding the newly-formed powerful Herulean race, strong and intelligent. Jossomos became the Kayzur (meaning 'leader'). The Heruleans had a very nationalist, imperialist, racist ideology and immediately began organizing a large space empire under the leadership of Kayzur Jossomos. Years of war ensued in which the empire grew exponentially, conquered and annexed galaxies, and formed strong alliances, notably with the Republic of Xoclovia and Kingdom of Erdwalles. By 1099, the Herulean Empire had set up bases in several hundred galaxies and were prepared to strike. The Fascist Alliance of United Forces was formed. The Trials - buildup, fascist expansion Starting in early 1095, the Herulean Empire was large and stable enough to begin military invasions and planetary coups. Under the Kayzur's direction, using leftover Zsalean space technology, fleets were sent to all planets around Planet Herul, invaded, and conquered them, placing large bases there. These acts were known as the Trials. By now, Herul had already made alliances and support with several other fascist empires, including the Republic of Xoclovia (led by King S) and Kingdom of Erdwalles (great trade partners), which intimidated any opposition. All of this was done subtly and efficiently, as not to strike too much attention (as Herul was only gaining power). However an underground pro-fascist movement was kicking off throughout space. Kayzur Jossomos had worked with King S to plan this all. Both were very powerful and leaders of great fascist empires that had long wanted to expand. They had similar goals in mind and worked together perfectly. Both their intelligence combined, they stirred up a massive following and gained immense military power and support, in only a few short years. They had bigger plans in mind, though. The Herulean War Military The Herulean military is one of the strongest of its kind, and with a population of nearly 3 trillion trained, well-equipped elite soldiers divided into 4 regiments under each Razr. In the 1090s, an invention known as the holonet originated and became extremely popular among large empires. The holonet was a large net that could go over things, such as entire planets, and serve as communication grids and barriers. The Heruleans used this to their advantage. However, their most largest asset, is Herulean goo. Heruleans are humanoid from the outside, but after merging with the Zsaleans, their insides are completely made of blue thick slime with no organs (except a brain). Their''' goo''' is toxic, and can be used to possess people. Heruleans fill their weapons such as guns, bullets, and bombs with this goo, as well as compressed ki. Heruleans generally do not just kill their enemies. They take their bodies, dead or alive, and secrete their goo into them, it takes over the body, and they are reborn basically into Heruleans. A bomb that explodes can turn several beings into Heruleans for example, because of the slime. They have a number of weapons, forts, bases, and garrisons located all circling the planet Herul. Their military force is one of the most powerful in the universe, with extremely high powered weapons. It posed a threat to the powerful Lookout Crew, as the entire army itself is basically like a powerful enemy. However, this enemy is divided into billions scattered around the universe. Transport and Weaponry Transport Heruls have an organized system of jets/ships and weaponry. S-ranked jets are unmanned, suicide jets or drones. A-ranked are small, compact jets. B-ranked are bigger, bulkier and black, and carry high-powered bombs. C-ranked are special or elite ships that carry chemicals or special items (they are sneaky and have invisibility). There is only one D-ranked ship, and that is the D-90, which is the Radzar Kerdaro (Supreme Warship), which is what the Kayzur travels on, if he decides to leave home. They go by numbers 10-90, bigger meaning better. The Heruleans are rumored to possess a large, Supernuke known as the Trexus Cannon, which 'great' potential. UAGP soldiers have kept watch and careful of it. It was destroyed in the Battle on Nikdia. Herulean jets, by default, have teleportation negation, which disallows anyone from teleporting into it and taking control. They have structured holonetting that encompasses them, which means blasters have little to no effect, but bombing jets may. These holonets can, if energized, prevent any type of outside control (such as density control or taking control of troops themselves). Armor that they wear also provides a layer of pretty much the same stuff as the jets only weaker, providing even more protection. Jets and ships are made of heavy thick material made by Heruls themselves in factories, called Herulium. The material is collected from other planets, melted down, and Herul scientists add a special formula that changes the atoms and chemicals, making it ten times stronger when it hardens, and made of energy. Armor worn by most infantry troops is as shown in an above drawing. Their helmets have holonet shields on them that show them statistics and provide maps. Every soldier has an antenna on their helmet to keep in contact with whoever they may need (general commands, other soldier positions). Weaponry Blasters, or O-10's, are the main type of rifle gun used by troops. It has a blue shield used for aiming and targeting. They shoot goo bombs that kill the opponent but eventually reanimate them, if their body is left (Heruls don't care about possessing every body, but they generally leave an adequate amount, so half the soldiers of the UAGP killed in battle become their soldiers). There are lighter and heavier versions. Supernukes Heruleans possess many large supernuke weapons that are more than capable of destroying several planets. Many of these were used during the Herulean War, and were used to destroy Planet Kryptonia as well as attempts to destroy Planet Nikdia (the Trexus Cannon). Most of these work off a large hologrid set up around the planet with Flagships, that send lasers into the planet to gain energy (Project Y was a catalyst). Project Y Project Y was a large, mentally unstable Herulclovian mutant created by scientists used as a great weapon against the UAGP. Project Y was more than capable of destroying many ships with its bare hands. It had wings, and was up to 10 feet tall and capable of achieving the Alpha Herulean form, a form only Overlords were thought to be able to achieve. Project Y posed a great foe to Android 0 and Nikad. His first form was destroyed on B9, but due to having saved some cells, he was reformed and sent to Nikdia a month later. Here he fought Nikad on par for a while, before being used to root into Nikdia to destroy it. Project Y II and III were destroyed here, before he was completely incinerated in the end. Advanced Weaponry *'Erf goo' - a more thick, dense yet more cohesive type of goo with rearranged molecules, engineered to the extent that they form bonds that give it extremely high durability and other properties that are superior-ized. It is extremely hot and able to melt/burn, and can absorb energy. It is explosive when in contact with Ki or liquids like water, and causes extremely large explosions. It is also very rare because of how hard it is to formulate, and is only reserved for the most advanced weaponry. It is a good insulator, and is rough with a peanut butter-like texture. *Ships **'C-10s' - large, black bulky ships that can be up to 10 miles long. They have some of the most advanced weaponry in the empire, and a ship itself is the equivalent of a hundred A-series ships. These ships have full laser abilities, MasterNets (advanced HoloNets), Phukyu and Master Missile launchers, and several types of energy radiating laser, barriers, and abilities. **'C-90s' - the ultimate machine. Crafted by professional Herulium Engineering, these ships can be up to 50 miles in length, and have some of the most superb weaponry in the universe. TBA *Missiles **'Phukyu Missiles' - four-mile long two-mile thick black rod missiles that are target-locked and shoot over 5 million miles per hour at planets, containing the power of over 5 Supernovas each. Their head is circular, flat and dull, and deflects any form of Ki attack. The heads can detach if they sense a foreign energy barrier within 10 miles, and the rest of the missile stops and floats, awaiting the barrier to be broken with enormous force, then reattach to the head. **'Master Missiles' - eight-mile long four-mile thick gray rod missiles, target locked and loaded, made of extremely molecule-enhanced Katchin and filled with a super toxic solid explosive condensed Ki/goo mould with the power of 30 Supernovas. *'Rod Gates/Visid Goo' - ships have very long thin rods with hundreds of fire extinguisher-size neon green rods connected to them, that shoot off the rods and explode, releasing tons of floating sticky glue-goo in the space. Bullets/ammunition from ships/jets in the area will get stuck in the floating goo (like a fly trap). *'Piercing Rods' - large, long cylindrical hollow rods that jets can go through to keep them protected when trying to cut through a barrier or net. It latches onto the barrier with its rims like airtight, then allows jets to cut through the barrier without interruption. Covered in a dense, thin layer of specialized energy slick to the touch. *'Exploding Goo Capsules' - large long blue capsules of goo that makes erf-goo splatter everywhere, and burn through things like acid, such as Ki barriers, metal, rock, etc. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Sagas Category:Empire Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II